Nate's Pokemon Black 2 Randomizer Nuzlocke
by CheriBlossoms7
Summary: This fanfiction is a written form of the Black 2 Randomizer that NateWantsToBattle has done on his YouTube Channel. Nate's YouTube:/user/NateWantsToBattle/videos Nate's Twitter: /natewantstobtl I do not own any of the Pokemon Franchise.


DONGSON's mother came into the house after having a conversation with Juniper via their Xtransceiver. DONGSON was in his word doing Arceus knows what when she said:

"DONGSON, I'm home!"

The startled lad left his room and went to his mother. "Did you get everything you needed from the Mart?" DONGSON asked, pretending to care about what his mother does.

"Yes, yes. But tell me, you know who Professor Juniper is, correct?"

"Yes, mom."

"You know she has been a friend of mine for years now. Well, anyway, do you want a Pokemon, DONGSON?"

"Of course, mom."

"Excellent, step one complete! Now, do you know what a Pokedex is?"

"Yes, mom." DONGSON then tuned his mother out as she clearly did not understand that DONGSON knew how to Pokemans. Once his mother stopped talking, he left his home in search of the one name Bianca. Upon leaving his house, he was almost immediately interrupted by his neighbor BUTTDIX and his little sister. BUTTDIX gave this fantastic salute to his neighbor DONGSON, which left DONGSON speechless.

"DONGSON, do you have a Pokemon yet?" BUTTDIX asked eagerly, but was spoken with an enraged tone.

"No, not yet. I'm actually looking for a person named Bianca. She's apparently going to give me a Pokemon."

"What? Really?" BUTTDIX always had this enraged tone to his voice. No one really understood what exactly he was so upset about. "Hmm…I'll go with you. I need someone I can trust besides my Pokemon. I'm talking about you, you little bitch." After that he turned to his little sister. "Go home."

"Okay! Bye-bye, DONGSON." The little girl scampered off.

"Let's go find this Bianca person." BUTTDIX waited for DONGSON to take the lead. DONGSON and BUTTDIX walked around Aspertia City, trying to find the one named Bianca. DONGSON walked up to the tallest point in Aspertia City and there was a blond haired girl there, admiring the autumn look that the city now had.

"Don't you think it's so pretty here?!" She seemed a little ditzy. Okay, a lot ditzy. "Oh, I'm Bianca! Do you happen to know someone by the name of DONGSON?"

"Um yeah I'm-" Bianca cut him off.

"You're DONGSON aren't you? It's so nice to meet you~! I'm Professor Juniper's assistant. I have a request to ask you! Will you complete the Pokedex?!" DONGSON looked at her, masking all that he thought about her before agreeing to fulfill her request.

"Fantastic! The next order of business is for you to choose your first Pokemon! Choose wisely!" She brought out a case that had three Pokeballs in it. He looked through the balls and saw the Cradily. DONGSON refrained from bursting out laughing at the fact that this Pokemon looked as if it had eight dicks. DONGSON easily chose the Cradily.

"You and Cradily make such a good match!" Bianca squealed happily. "Do you want to name your Cradily?" He pondered over what to name this wonderful Pokemon. After some careful thinking, DONGSON named his Cradily "THROBERT."

"You want to name your Cradily THROBERT?" Bianca proceeded to point out the obvious. "That's such a great name, that is!" Bianca exclaimed. "Now, that you have your Pokemon, I can give you this!" She handed DONGSON a Pokedex.

"There are some new rules added to the way Pokemon journeys are conducted now, DONGSON. First, if your Pokemon faints, it passes away and you must abandon it. Second, you may only catch the first Pokemon you encounter on a new route. If you miss it, you are out of luck. Lastly, you must name every Pokemon you capture! There are other rules but these are the most important! Here is a guidebook that you can consult if you are ever in need!" She handed him a book a called _Bulbapedia's Guide to Pokemon Types and Nuzlockes._ DONGSON accepted the Pokedex and the book and started to leave when BUTTDIX stopped him.

"So you have a Pokemon now, huh? You better take really fucking good care of your partner. Wait, what's that?"

"This is a Pokedex."

"Give me one to!" BUTTDIX demanded one from Bianca. "Having one will help me become stronger right?!"

"Who are you?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. DONGSON snickered light. _"She just called you irrelevant, man!"_ DONGSON laughed.

"I'm BUTTDIX!"

"Um…alright. I guess you can have one?" She gave him a Pokedex, not really caring to continue to talk to him. DONGSON started to leave but BUTTDIX stopped him.

"Let's have a battle, DONGSON. I'll fight using the Pokemon that I hatched from an egg!" BUTTDIX exclaimed.

"Fine, BUTTDIX-"

"That's Operator BUTTDIX to you when we battle, DONGSON!"

"Okay… fine Operator BUTTDIX." The two sent out their Pokemon. DONGSON consulted his book to find out what moves THROBERT knew as of now. DONGSON laughed as he commanded THROBERT to use ACID. The Pansage that BUTTDIX had sent out was knocked out immediately.

"Wait, does that mean your Pokemon is dead?!" DONGSON exclaimed.

"What? What're you talkin' about?! My Pokemon will be fine I just have to heal him at the Pokemon center."

"But Bianca said…"

"Oh yeah, that rule was just for you…"

"Wait… So only I will lose my Pokemon? That doesn't seem very fair."

"Well life isn't fair!"

DONGSON seemed a little miffed at the fact that only he would lose Pokemon. "Fine."

"Now, let me show you to the Pokemon Center!" Bianca took DONGSON to the Pokemon center and showed him around as if he had never set foot in one before. They left the Pokemon Center and DONGSON's mother and BUTTDIX's little sister approached him and Bianca.

"Oh, DONGSON! There you are. Oh, that's your first Pokemon huh? You two are perfect together!" His mother said happily. "I have something to assist you in your travels. They are called "RUNNING SHOES" and they let you run places!"

"I always brought something for you!" BUTTDIX's little sister handed him two Town Maps. "I want you to give one to my brother1 I'm little so I can't leave and my brother left before I could give it to him. So please give this to him when you can." She smiled at DONGSON. DONGSON accepted both of them.

"We should head out to Route 19 now! I can show you how to catch Pokemon!" Bianca dragged him off. They got out to Route 19 and Bianca searched for a Pokemon to capture. Through some careful searching, Bianca encountered a Purrloin.

"OK, DONGSON! This is how you catch a Pokemon! First, you throw what we in the biz call a "yolo" ball. That is when you throw a ball without weakening the Pokemon. If that does not work, then we move to step two. Step two consists of chipping away the health of the wild Pokemon before throwing another ball. Step three, either catch or make the Pokemon faint." She smiled and captured the Purrloin. "Here, have these!" She gave DONGSON some Pokeballs and left. DONGSON walked into patch of grass and a Carnivine popped out of him.

"Heh, not great but I guess you will do." DONGSON sent out THROBERT and has him use ACID. However, the attack was too strong and made the Carnivine faint. "Well, fuck. I wonder what I missed." He walked around and an Ampharos popped up, very cheerful like. "Are you KIDDING me?! A freaking Ampharos?! Are you serious?!" DONGSON was just bewildered at how torturous this encounter was. THROBERT easily took out the Pokemon but DONGSON was still upset at the fact that he could have potentially had an Ampharos on his team. DONGSON continued on his journey to the next city. DONGSON started to leave Route 19 when he was stopped by an orange-haired man.

"You there! Trainer! My name is Alder. I have a particular interest in the world and I would like to share with you the many joys of walking alongside a Pokemon. Who are you?" He jumped down from the cliff he was on.

"I'm DONGSON."

"Ah, DONGSON! You're from Aspertia City." He walked around and creepily check DONGSON out. "Ah, you're Cradily is looking fine but it seems you still need a little him. Hmm… Indeed. Follow me." He walked off. DONGSON ran into Floccesy Town and made a quick pit stop in the Pokemon Center before meeting Alder outside of it.

"Ah you've made it. Now, if you would, please come with me to my house. Feel free to heal at the Pokemon Center beforehand." Alder walked off again. DONGSON decided to explore a bit and got some free items from some generous people. DONGSON headed to the north part of Floccesy Town. "Ah, you're here. Let's get training. Wait, why are you holding two Town Maps?"

"Oh, the other one is for my friend."

"Oh, your friend's map. He's the one that hurried onto Route 20 I believe. Hmm… Go assist him first then come train with my family."

DONGSON nodded and hurried onto Route 20, excited to potentially catch something pretty cool. Upon his arrival in the new route, he was shocked to see trainers ahead. He hesitantly walked over to the first trainer he saw.

"Hey you! Wanna battle?!" The boy asked.

"Um…sure…" DONGSON said.

"Great, you can tell how much someone wants to battle by looking them in the eyes! Oh, I'm Dancer Thomas!" He introduced himself and got out his Pokeball.

"The name's DONGSON." He got his Pokeball ready.

"Cool. Here come my Pokemon!" He sent out a Latias.

"…Are you kidding me?! You have a fucking Latias?!" DONGSON exclaimed. "Oh what the hell man?!" He sent out THROBERT and with a couple Astonishes, he beat the Latias. "God damn…." DONGSON seemed a little miffed and amazed that he just encountered a Latias. He walked away from the Dancer and went to search for a new Pokemon to catch.

Unown, in the shape of an A, appeared cheerfully. "…Whatever man. That dude over there got a freaking Latias and then you appear." He threw a yolo ball and the Unown broke out. "Really? You're going to be that guy? Okay fine. Anything I do is going to kill you. So fuck it." He threw another ball and Unown was caught. "Cool, I guess. You kind of look like a protractor so I guess you will be called Brotractor. Sure…I guess… Let's see what I could have gotten…." He walked around and encountered a Roselia, a Weedle and a Darumaka. "…I would have loved to use a Darmanitan!" DONGSON shouted at the top of his lungs.

With that scream to the air, DONGSON looked forward to the next area to discover.


End file.
